


Height Control

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: "You're stupid" "I love you too."





	Height Control

"Soonyoung, where the hell are we going?" Jihoon huffed. Being dragged by Soonyoung hadn't been on his list of things to do today. It wasn't even graceful dragging. "Hey! I almost tripped!" Jihoon complains, throwing glares at Soonyoung but the older isn't even paying all that much attention to him.

"We're here!" Soonyoung announces, turning back to look at Jihoon.

"Here..where? What are we doing here?" Jihoon asks, the end of hall was dark by not dark enough to not be able to see each other. Jihoon pulls at his overalls and looks around.

Soonyoung pulls Jihoon a bit further down till they reached the dead end and he corners Jihoon. Jihoon eyes widen, "No! If you brought me here to make out, I'm going to kill you!"

"You know, you look really cute in these overalls?" Soonyoung whispers, fingers playing with the straps of the other's clothes. Jihoon frowns, arms crossing. "I'm not cute." He huffs.

Soonyoung leans in closer, Jihoon trying so hard to stand his ground. Soonyoung's lips brushed lightly against Jihoon's cheek and he wants shiver. "But you are, Jihoon. So cute." Soonyoung pulls away far enough to look Jihoon in the eyes, a smile on his face that made his eyes scrunch up in the cute way that Jihoon likes.

"I told you not to call m-" Soonyoung's lips are soft against Jihoon's. It's all Jihoon can think about as Soonyoung's hands come up to cup his face, pulling him closer. "Hey," Jihoon protests, "we're going to get caught!"

"I doubt we are."

"You don't know that."

"No. I don't but I really want to kiss you again." And Soonyoung does, indeed, kiss Jihoon again. His hand slipping from Jihoon's cheek to curl on his neck and bring him up more. Jihoon whines when he's on his tippy toes trying to get the right feel of their lips together. It's hard when your boyfriend is taller than you.

"Soonyoung! My feet are starting to hurt." Jihoon whines. Soonyoung looks around, eyes landing on the various boxes around them and he smiles. He hands push against each one until he finds a stable one and he sits down. He gestures for Jihoon to come and he does but he's being pull onto Soonyoung's lap and the latter looks so pleased with this predicament.

"You're stupid." Jihoon states, leaning down to kiss Soonyoung again. Soonyoung smiles against his lips, his laughter muffled by lips. "I love you too." Jihoon hums, his arms resting on Soonyoung's shoulders.

Their lips move together with ease and experience because this isn't the first time they been this situation or kissed. They fall into routine, the way Jihoon physical tries to press himself into his boyfriend's body and Soonyoung working Jihoon's mouth open with his tongue. Jihoon lets him and let's out a soft moan, his body relaxing. He wants to run his hands in Soonyoung hair but when they go back to the dressing room, everyone would have known what they've been up to if he did.

Soonyoung's hands wonder and "accidentally" (because he'll claim it's an accident later) land on Jihoon's butt, giving a little squeeze that has Jihoon's hips moving forward. Jihoon squeezes Soonyoung's neck and the latter stops.

When they pull apart, they've both got pink on their checks and semi-swollen lips. "You need to stop doing that." Jihoon says, getting off Soonyoung's lap and pulling the other up with him, "Doing what?" Soonyoung asks innocently. Jihoon glares, "I'm going to kick your ass."

Soonyoung laughs and plants one more kiss on Jihoon's lips before leading him back toward the dressing room. "Don't kick my ass here. Do it when we get back home."

"We don't really have time to do that. So I guess you're saved for today." Jihoon pauses, he looks Soonyoung in the eyes and smiles. "But you're still stupid."

Soonyoung smiles back, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on lj: June 29, 2015


End file.
